Tris Returns to Chicago
by fastandfunlover
Summary: Tris has stayed in hiding ever since her "death" until Caleb convinces her to go back. But do things go down as the likes.
1. Chapter 1

" Beatrice Prior I can't keep on doing this you need to tell your friends about this" Calab said with a worried look on his face. " Its been 10 years already, I've just about lost contact with all of your friends and my friends" Caleb repeated with the same face. " After I was shot I saw my mother I was almost dead ,then I woke up to see another face who told me that I had to stay dead, for my safety" I replied with the same reply I gave everytime he asked.

" I didn't want to bring it up again I know you found It annoying but I found out from some people about Christina and Tobias, They gave me a slip of paper with the address" Caleb said. I was speechless I had nothing to add and nothing to say 10 years it felt like forever. " Are you ready to go back to Chicago Tris?" Caleb said slightly more enthusiastically. I took a deep breath, "I don't know if I am ready to go back its been so many years. Could I even face them?. How would they react to me saying hey I am actually still alive". I asked

I am not doing this again I have cared for you long enough here and you should know that you owe them. You let them grief for you when you were actually alive, Just think about it?. Caleb said. " Fine then I'll go" I replied "Well then pack your things and we can begin our journey" Caleb almost happy replied. We stayed In a run down shack, I barely even had a room but Caleb only had this to offer I remember the day I contacted him he was so shocked. I wondered how would Tobias and Christina react?. I took what clothing I had left and packed it into a small rucksack. But I took a quick look at the mirror although It was a long time since I was abnegation but even looking at a mirror I found weird. I looked much more mature than 16 year old girl I remember the day before the choosing ceremony. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Caleb. " Hello don't mean to interrupt you but do you want to go?. " Yes just give me a sec"

I replied Everything came as a blur until I reached what I remembered as the fringe. It looked so different barely recognisable. Caleb then ushered me to a strange looking vehicle . Soon after we arrived. Chicago looked nothing like how I remembered it no factions and no arguments. It was non existent. I could tell that we were in the city center all these people so harmonious even without a faction. However Caleb on the other hand was annoyed with the amount of people he found it really annoying. But then on the other side of the city I saw ruins of some of the buildings, Amongst them I saw the dauntless compound. All the memories came back about four all those times I wondered what he was doing now?. Caleb could see that I was so interested with it all. " I know that I might hinder you so here's the slip" Caleb began" Also the Dauntless train still works, thought you might want to give it a go".

I grinned at Caleb but he was already quite far away. The city was foreign but the few things that were the same kept me reassured that I was going the right way. After a while I found the train I was surprised that so much of it was still intact I was expecting more of ruins, Soon after I heard the train. I felt that I had to jump it was something I just had to do, The train kept getting closer and closer I almost forgot to run.I began to run as I realised It had been a long time the track was just about the end as by the skin of my teeth I managed to get on.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole ride seemed much different there were the same tracks same route just different view the whole thing seemed very unsettling to me. From the outside I saw many people they were free. I felt what I did was an achievement but of course it came with personal sacrifice. I had to let go of everything, I don't think anyone would remember me.

Just as I was about to turn away a person caught my eye, Could it be Cara?. She looked at lot like Will did but closely behind I saw a child walking and running. Just before I could get a view the train passed through a tunnel, Then I realised years had passed. That things weren't the way they were always were. But I still even now felt the guilt of looking at Cara. Would Will be with Christina if I hadn't killed him?. The train then reached the rooftop of the dauntless compound. I felt an adrenaline rush as I jumped of the moving train. I landed in a heap it reminded of me of the first time that I jumped of the train. I noticed a few scratches, This isn't the Tris I know I was strong fearless, I went over to the ledge, Then I looked down there was no telling if there was still a net down there. But something made me want to jump the inner dauntless.

I wondered for a moment was this a good idea or not, But then the force within me pushed me onto the ledge. I looked down It still reminded me of the first time I tried, I closed my eyes took one last deep breath then I jumped, The wind was pounding at my ears it was loud as if it was trying hard to get my attention. I was so in the moment I forgot about what I would hit. Then I landed on the net, I felt a Relief at that moment but when I looked over I didn't see four just an empty path. I clambered over the net to reveal the same thing I saw 10 years ago but In much worse shape after the conflict between abnegation. There were bullet holes everywhere, Broken things then I saw the old control room and then It just brought back old memories. Then I passed the ledge to the chasm. I remember when Four or Tobias Fought of Peter, Drew and Al. Worst of all I didn't come here for memories Each memory haunted me, Then I felt a warm drip slowly fall down my face a tear. Then everything flooded to me I had a huge belt out,I knew I should have just pushed Caleb's offer away now I have just made my self even more upset.

Then I heard a voice behind me

" Hey Tris didn't think that you would be here" I heard a familiar voice say.

I just could not lay my finger on who it was.

"You know I thought I did enough damage to you, for you to at least remember my name".

Peter I Knew it

" What do you want Peter, I still can fight" I screamed back.

" Come into the light". " If you say so" He replied "

What are you doing here Peter?" I asked

" I think that you are the one who owes me answers, you being dead"

" I owe you nothing at all" I spat out I had nothing to repay him.

" Very well after you died Four refused to let me take the memory serum. So now I live far away from here but I come back once in a while. It refreshes me, So now on to you" He calmly said

" It doesn't matter how I got there what Matters is that I am here now Okay? I replied back

" Well then the famous Tris never died' He said dryly

" Does it matter?" I replied with the same tone

" Not really it just intrigues me, How did you do it" He said

" Maybe you were cut out for candor because you just can't keep your mouth shut" I screamed

Then I realised that I went to far. It was the past even though Peter was devil in human form I wasn't here to fight about it. " Goodbye" " Seems you got moody after all these years" Peter said.

At this point I was going to punch him . But I realised Dauntless was over the shooting the violence was no use. Peter slowly went away, I then slowly took a walk outside , I found the whole no factions and harmony thing hard to imagine but this was what I "Died" for. I felt like a queen although nobody knew me and if they did all they knew was that I was long dead. I went around everybody was doing their thing, but I couldn't help but notice that their inborn faction behaviors still were very visible. That the erudite were acting all smart the abnegation trying to stay selfless. But it all worked the whole idea of a system like this was great that everlasting peace could finally come.

I thought finally it was time to go see them I took the sheet from my back pocket to see the addresses, I really had no idea where these places were?. The whole Chicago had changed I was really a gust of wind approached and my slip of paper flew away. Oh what do I do there are crowds of people around then I saw it a trampled over a couple people the mumbled things under their breaths but I couldn't care. I wasn't going to lose contact with my best friend and and…. I didn't know what four was or Christina. Had they moved on so far that they might not even consider me a friend. I flicked back to the real world I must have been there for a long time as I had no recollection of where I was or how I got there. But my body was already moving in the direction of the sheet. I was just about to grasp for the sheet when I went straight into somebody.

" Woah what's your problem please could you be more careful next time" I heard a very very familiar voice say.

"Christina?" I said,

" Who are you what do you want, no I don't want to talk about selling the zip line" She said in an angry tone

" Don't you recognize who I am ?" I said

" Yes I know very well who you are!" She said.

I felt like my whole body lit up she remembered yes " you're the so called owner of the zipline I bought it years ago okay its what I go left of my friend I won't sell it to you no matter how high the price you set!" she exclaimed.

" Well its glad to know that I was missed that much" I said

" Tris?, No it can't be we saw a body its impossible it can't be you, are you playing with me."

"No I am not but I don't really think that this is the place to be talking about everything" I replied

" Oh my, Um...Um well my place is quiet and we won't be disturbed" She said it as if she was going to pass out any second but I knew my Christina she was practically born for dauntless.

" Well first let me get my sheet of the floor first then we can begin to make our way to your home" I responded.


End file.
